Roleplaying
by TarynWanderer
Summary: Sulu/Chekov slash. Sulu has a thing for Spock and Chekov has a thing for Kirk.


It started out with simple teasing. Pavel had spent hours at the science station with Commander Spock, working on some proof about transwarp physics or wormhole dimensions or something, whatever, and almost missed their double date with Kevin and Janice. Hikaru had messaged him on his tricorder, and Pavel ran all the way to the rec room, arriving red-faced and full of apologies.

Afterwards, when they lay naked together in bed, in that pillow-talk time before sleep, Hikaru teased him about his geek-crush on Spock. "You looooove him," he poked Pavel in the ribs. "You wanna kiiiisss him."

"No I do not!" Pavel said, squirming away from Hikaru's fingers. "Commander Spock is a wery intelligent and accomplished man. There is a lot I can learn from his instruction, that is all."

"Yeah, right," Hikaru said, pulling Pavel close to him again. "You have such a crush. I bet when he's blah blahing about space junk you're just staring at his poofy lips and those pointy ears and wishing he'd use his superior Vulcan strength on you."

Pavel put his hands on Hikaru's shoulders and looked at him straight on. "You have thought about this a lot," he said. "I think you have it backwards. I think it is you who has a, what you say, a crush on Commander Spock."

Hikaru blinked. "What?"

"Whenever he speaks to you, you look so spooked, like all your thoughts have run away."

"That's because I never know what the hell he's talking about," Hikaru said.

"You look like you are worried that somebody will see that you are aroused," Pavel said, matter-of-factly.

Hikaru suppressed a laugh. "Oh, whatever!" he said. When he looked back at Pavel, the younger man was staring at him impassively, his big eyes shrewd and probing, one eyebrow raised impeccably.

"Your protesting is wery illogical," he said, completely deadpan.

Hikaru laughed out loud this time. "Oh man, you're so fucking cute," he said, putting his hands on Pavel's face and kissing his still lips. "Well, I'm sorry Commander, but we all know you wouldn't be here in bed with me. I'm no Captain Kirk."

Pavel dropped the impression and rested his head on Hikaru's chest, and looked up at him with his impossibly big eyes.

"Oh, what?" Hikaru said after a moment. "Pavel, have you been fantasizing about Captain Kirk in bed?"

"Yes," Pavel said softly. He scowled when Hikaru laughed. "You do it, too," he said knowingly.

And, well, of course. There wasn't anybody on board who hadn't fantasized about Captain Kirk, and probably nobody on board who hadn't already had the opportunity. Pavel and Hikaru had both turned the Captain down, individually and as a couple.

"Well, come on Commander," Hikaru said, loosening his face and running his tongue around his lips the way the Captain was doing all the damn time. "Let's get this show on the road."

Pavel brightened and pulled himself up onto his knees, looking down at Hikaru. Then he dropped his smile and schooled his face back into his impeccable Commander Spock impression. "Keptin," he said "your behaviour on the planet of the scantily clad cave women was highly inappropriate for a Starfleet commanding officer."

Hikaru bit back a laugh, and then smirked, relaxing his back and his bones so he was sprawling languidly, dropping the coiled, reflexive posture he usually carried. He made his body more vulnerable. "Lighten up Spock," he said. "What Starfleet doesn't know can't hurt them."

"You are setting a poor example for your crew," Pavel continued, sternly. "If you do not correct your behaviour, as your First Officer I vill have to take drastic measures, Keptin," he frowned at Hikaru.

Hikaru burst out laughing. When he recovered, Pavel was still staring at him with one eyebrow raised, curiously, totally straight-faced. "Well, maybe if I had steak at home I wouldn't have to go out for burgers," Hikaru said. He rested his left arm across the top of his head, and looked at Pavel through his lashes, imitating what he imagined Kirk would look like lying smugly in somebody's bed.

"I fail to see what carniw-carni-" there were still some English words Pavel couldn't quite spit out on the first try. "Human animal-eating customs have little in common with the subject at hand, Keptin," he went on.

"It's an analogy, Spock," Hikaru said. "You get analogies, don't you? I'm calling you a steak," he reached up and tapped Pavel on the nose, making the younger man blink. "A steak I wanna eat."

Pavel narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw ever so slightly, and Hikaru felt himself getting hard fast at that look. "Hoshit," Hikaru said softly.

Pavel grabbed his shoulder and pushed at him ineffectually. "Roll over," he said. "I am wery strong Wulcan male."

"Right, yeah," Hikaru grinned, and rolled over, grabbing his pillow and bunching it up under his face.

Pavel straddled Hikaru's thighs, and ran his hands over the older man's back. "Wulcans kiss with their fingers, Keptin" he said, skipping right to the point. Hikaru sighed under the feel of those soft fingertips on his back, kneading around sore muscles. "Perhaps I can persuade you to stay onboard and eat a healthier diet instead of 'burgers'." Hikaru could almost hear the quotation marks about 'burgers' and the condescension in that word.

"Mmm," he said. Pavel reached between his legs and stroked his cock gently, and then dropped a kiss on Hikaru's ear, biting gently on the tip of it. "Nng," Hikaru grunted. "Fuck me, Spock, just fuck me already."

That mouth and those hands disappeared. "It would not be appropriate to continue vith intercourse until you are properly readied, Keptin," he said. Hikaru heard him rummaging around in his bedside drawer for their lube. "You vill have to be patient until I have completed preparations and am satisfied that I can penetrate you fully vithout causing harm."

"Holy shit," Hikaru groaned. How the hell did Kirk handle this? He grunted as one slick finger entered him clinically, followed by another, and a third. He relaxed against those exploring fingers, spreading himself out the way Kirk sprawled himself everywhere, and let out a satisfied "aaah" when Pavel hit his prostate. Almost immediately the fingers withdrew.

"I have not penetrated you vith my penis yet," Pavel said. "Your reaction is premature. Please be patient Keptin so that we may achieve climax as close together as possible."

It was totally different, the way Pavel held his hips dispassionately with a stronger grip than Hikaru had ever felt, and entered him swiftly and matter-of-factly. All of it was different, the way he bucked against Pavel and cried out and was louder than he usually was, and the way Pavel thrust against him almost mathematically, totally silent, both of them polar opposites.

It was exciting, and the feeling of Pavel inside him while also imagining it was Commander Spock's impressive form knelt behind him drove Hikaru to completion sooner than usual. Pavel swiftly followed, coming with only a strained exhalation of breath. He collapsed against Hikaru's sweaty back, and they both panted for a little while, before Pavel withdrew and came to cuddle up in Hikaru's arms.

"Oh my god," Hikaru said.

"It is not probable that a higher power intervened, Keptin," Pavel said sleepily. "That was all us."

THE END.


End file.
